time_manipulationfandomcom-20200216-history
Negative Paradox
A negative feedback loop in the form of a paradox. These occasionally stabilize. An event changed in the past results in a recursive change in the change in the event, looping through at least two different outcomes. For instance, let's use the famous example: The Grandfather Paradox. You time travel back in time and kill your grandfather, before he could have your mother/father. Since your grandfather is now dead, your mother/father cannot be born. Now your mother/father never existed. You cannot be born, since your mother/father does not exist. You do not exist anymore. Since you do not exist, you do not travel back in time, and you don't kill your grandfather. Since the person who killed your grandfather can't exist to kill your grandfather, he has no reason to be dead. Your mother/father gets born and gives birth to you, enabling you to time travel and kill your grandfather. A loop is formed. Another example of a negative paradox would be to send your past self a note: So you write a new note to your past self, saying: And your past self writes a note with a 0, making your past self alternate between writing 0 and 1. The outcome always changes, and is never the same across two adjacent instances. You have had a good day today. You decide to wish your past self a good day. So you time travel back and find your past self, and tell them, "I wish you a good day." This morning, a future self wished you a good day, but they already experienced the day and knew whether you would have a good day or not. At the end of the day, you decide you're going to be more precise. You time travel back and find your past self, and tell them, "You are going to have a good day." This morning, a future version of you told you your day was going to be good, which made you look for good things happening to you. None of the good things met your expectations and by the end of the day you were left disappointed. You decide to be less precise. You time travel back and find your past self, and tell them, "I hope you have a nice day." This morning, your future self told you that they hoped you had a good day. That makes you worry that something bad will happen, although you're confused as to why your future self didn't do anything about the bad stuff. In the evening, you realize you had a wonderful day. You decide to tell your past self in a more precise manner to get rid of excess worrying. You time travel back and find your past self, and tell them, "Don't worry, you're going to have a great day." This morning, you were confronted by a future self and they told you that your day would be great. You went about your day, and nothing extraordinarily great happened, leaving you somewhat disappointed. You feel like you need to make your day great. You time travel back and find your past self, and tell them "Hi. Let's play a game." And you play a game together. This morning, you played a NeatoGame 2 with a future self. It was fun, and you had a good mood for the rest of the day. That evening, you want to maintain the timeline where you had a good day, so you time travel back and find your past self, and tell them, "Hey! Let's play a game of NeatoGame 2!" You play NeatoGame 2 with your past self and have a great time. This morning, you had a great time with your future self. You had so much fun that you were distracted for the rest of the day, and didn't get much done. By the end of the day, you're upset with yourself for your lack of productivity. You're going to make sure your past self to get their work done. You time travel back and find your past self, and tell them, "Get your work done today." This morning, a you-from-the-future told you to work hard today. You work in fast forward to get all your work done within the morning, and you have the rest of the day to yourself. You got to work on your personal projects and catch up on that thing you've wanted to. You want to maintain this timeline, so you time travel back and find your past self, and tell them, "Get your work done today." This morning, you were told to work hard today by your future self. You work in fast forward to get all your work done within the morning, and you have the rest of the day to yourself. You got to work on your personal projects and catch up on that thing you've wanted to. You want to maintain this timeline, so you time travel back and find your past self, and tell them, "Get your work done today." Slight irregularities in negative paradoxes can build up and result in a stabilization, as demonstrated above.